1. Technical Field
One embodiment of the present disclosure relates to a ceiling-embedded air conditioner in which a housing is embedded in a ceiling.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ceiling-embedded air conditioner has a box-shaped housing including a heat exchanger and a blowing fan (turbo fan) and embedded in a ceiling. A suction grill in a decorative panel at the lower part of the housing sucks air in. The heat exchanger performs heat exchange between the sucked air and a refrigerant. The heat-exchanged air is adjusted in wind direction by wind direction plates and delivered from outlets into a room. This type of air conditioners is used in relatively large rooms in offices or stores.
A typical ceiling-embedded air conditioner has a suction grill at the center of an almost square decorative panel and outlets around the suction grill along the respective sides of the square decorative panel. The air conditioner also has wind direction plates suited to the shape of the outlets to cover the outlets. Motors for driving the wind direction plates are attached to the back surface of the decorative panel (refer to JP-A-2008-64396). In this structure, however, the blown air is supplied in the directions of the four sides of the ceiling-embedded air conditioner but is unlikely to be supplied in the directions of the four corners of the same.
Another typical ceiling-embedded air conditioner has a blowoff path around almost the entire circumference of a drain pan in the housing. The air conditioner is provided with a decorative panel, outlets, and auxiliary outlets. The outlets and the auxiliary outlets are disposed in an almost octagon shape. This allows the air to be blown in almost all directions (refer to Japanese Patent No. 4052264).